


Rayllum Birthday Bash PL

by SophieStarlight



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Aaravos is a fortune teller, Amends, Baking, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dancing, Date Night, Domesticity, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Gen, Growth, In-Laws, Jerkface Dance, Mistakes, Modern AU, Song: For the Dancing and the Dreaming, Stress Relief, Time Skips, Timeskip, Your Name AU, rayllum birthday bash, travelling, written in the stars
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieStarlight/pseuds/SophieStarlight
Summary: Contribution to Tumblr's Rayllum Birthday Bash, honoring this beautiful ship.
Relationships: Callum & Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 4





	1. Anniversary

Wszystko było przygotowane. Zamówił u Bariusa słodkości, za zgodą kucharek najechał pałacową kuchnię i przygotował kolację, wybrał miejsce, z którego świetnie obserwowało się księżyc - była pełnia, więc tym szczególniej zależało mu na dobrej widoczności. Teraz siedział już w oczekiwaniu na swoją dziewczynę, która lada moment miała się zjawić w umówionym miejscu. Choć opanował już magię księżyca wątpił, że uda mu się ją zobaczyć. Pełnia zawsze dawała jej przewagę nad nim.

Mimo to, gdy nadeszła pora, z zamkniętymi oczyma sparował jej cios, raczej wyczuwając jej energię niż słysząc.

-Robisz się coraz lepszy- powiedziała, stając się na powrót widzialną.

-Dzięki. A ty nie przestajesz mnie zaskakiwać!

-I kto to mówi... Co tam przygotowałeś? Umieram z głodu!

-Wszystko, co sobie tylko zażyczysz- wskazał dłonią na koc, na którym znajdowały się smakołyki.

Zjedli, rozmawiając o wszystkim i niczym. Gdy skończyli, Rayla zauważyła niewielkie zawiniątko, które wystawało z kieszeni jego spodni. Kiedy on zajmował się pakowaniem naczyń do koszyka, zaciekawiona spróbowała wyciągnąć je - często bawili się w ten sposób, że jedno z nich starało się podprowadzić zawartość kieszeni lub torby drugiego - ale bezskutecznie. Jej dłoń została odepchnięta przez podmuch wiatru.

-Widzę, że nie możesz się już doczekać. 

-Co poradzę, że zostawiłeś to na widoku?

Zaśmiał się na te słowa, ale zaraz na jego oblicze wstąpił łagodny uśmiech. 

-Jak wiesz, dzisiaj obchodzimy naszą pierwszą rocznicę.

-Nigdy bym się nie spodziewała, że tak daleko zajdziemy... Ale do czego zmierzasz?

-Nie wiem, jak to jest u księżycowych elfów, ale w Katolis mamy pewną tradycję- powoli rozłożył zawiniątko, wewnątrz którego spoczywała drewniana moneta. -W każdą kolejną rocznicę związku chłopak daje swojej partnerce drewnianą monetę, wykonaną z drzewa z jego rodzinnego miasta lub wioski, na której wycina jakiś obraz. Znalazłem ją w skrzynce z rzeczami osobistymi mamy. Ta moneta została jej podarowana przez mojego ojca, wyrzeźbił na niej liście wiązu, ponieważ w jego stronach słowo określające to drzewo oznacza pierwszą literę alfabetu. Miała zatem symbolizować początek ich wspólnej drogi. Pomyślałem, że w ten sposób uda mi się połączyć przeszłość z przyszłością...

Położyła dłoń na jego dłoni, chcąc nie chcąc przerywając.

-Jest piękna. Dziękuję- pocałowała go w policzek, na co uśmiechnął się szerzej.

* * *

Następne monety robił już sam.


	2. Mistake/Amends

Pukanie do drzwi przerwało ciszę panującą w gabinecie Ezrana, który właśnie pogrążony był w lekturze (i tak okrojonego) raportu podatkowego. Zawoławszy, by osoba za drzwiami weszła, młody król oderwał się na chwilę od obowiązków. Rządzenie nie należało do rzeczy łatwych... Skupił się jednak na gościu, w którym natychmiast rozpoznał Raylę. Jego niedoszła zabójczyni, a obecnie jedna z najbliższych mu osób, wyglądała na wyraźnie zdołowaną, jej mina była kwaśna i niewyraźna jednocześnie.

Zachęcił ją, by usiadła przy biurku i zapytał, co było przyczyną jej kiepskiego nastroju.

-Kiedy otwierałam ostrza, stłukłam wszystkie butelki atramentu na biurku Calluma- Ezran skrzywił się na te słowa. -Obiecałam, że nie będę używać ich w komnacie, ale wiesz, jak to jest... Callum mocno się zdenerwował i zamknął się tam, by posprzątać i uratować, ile się da z map, które akurat robił...

-Rzeczywiście, poważna sprawa... Ale nie martw się, przejdzie mu. Kiedyś- dodał, znacznie ciszej.

-Ale nie wiesz, ile nad nimi pracował! A ja zniszczyłam je... Co mogę zrobić? Kartografem ani rysownikiem nie jestem, co mogę zrobić?

Ezran zastanowił się chwilę.

-Jest jedna rzecz, która może się sprawdzić. 

* * *

Zamrugał, nie wierząc własnym oczom. Rayla, _jego Rayla_ , odprawiała właśnie taniec przeprosinowy. Kiedy skończyła, zwróciła się do niego, nieśmiało spoglądając w oczy.

-Callumie, j- przerwał jej, natychmiast biorąc w objęcia.

-Nie musiałaś tego robić, tylko ja robię tak głupie rzeczy, żeby potem tak tańczyć- wymamrotał jej do ucha. -To ja powinienem cię przeprosić, bo wkurzyłem się o właściwie byle co...

-A mapy?

-Pal sześć mapy, znalazłem zaklęcie pozwalające kopiować zawartość kart, więc nic się nie martw, udało się je uratować.

-Czyli jesteśmy już pogodzeni?

Mag uśmiechnął się, dotykając dłonią jej policzka.

-Jeśli tak uważasz.


	3. Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troszkę spóźniony, bo brak zasięgu. Ale radujcie się, bo już jest.

Podróże.

Jedni mówili, że to czas, w którym przemieszcza się z jednego miejsca w drugie, z mniej lub bardziej określonym celem, inni twierdzili, że nie ma jednoznacznej odpowiedzi, gdyż podróże mogły przybierać wiele form. Z tej przyczyny po wielu latach, kiedy między ludzkimi królestwami i Xadią na dobre zagościł pokój tak w historii, jak i sercach mieszkańców, i gdy ogłoszono zaręczyny książęcej pary, pewien wiekowy człowiek, spisujący kroniki, zapytał narzeczonych, z czystej, pisarskiej ciekawości, czym była dla nich miłość.

Zgodnie odpowiedzieli, że podróżą.

Dla (obecnie koronowanego) księcia Katolis i arcymaga Calluma każda czynność, którą robili wspólnie, od ucieczek przez naukę run po leżenie wśród księżycowych jezior i uroczych istot, stanowiła część ich wspólnej wędrówki przez życie, każdy krok przemierzony od ich pierwszego spotkania na zamkowym korytarzu jednocześnie przybliżał ich i oddalał od siebie, dodając dynamiki każdemu kolejnemu dniu, każde wypowiedziane przez jego ukochaną słowo uważał za drogowskaz wskazujący, jak dalej może się potoczyć ich dalsza podróż, a choć czasem te wskazówki myliły, bardzo rzadko żałował, że postąpił zgodnie z nimi.

Dla członkini odnowionej Smoczej Straży i ambasadorki księżycowych elfów w Katolis, Rayli, na ich wspólną podróż składały się wszystkie ślady, które po sobie zostawili, rozerwane kurtyny, połamane gałęzie, popiół po ogniskach, tu i ówdzie rozmazany węgiel z notatnika, każdy "moment wielkich uczuć" otwierał przed nią kolejne, warte zbadania ścieżki, którymi mogli podążyć razem, we dwoje, każdy obolały mięsień i nieprzespana noc, choć nieprzyjemne i często niedające spokoju, pokazywały, jak blisko siebie są i jak bliżej mogą jeszcze być.

Byle tylko wędrować dalej razem.


	4. Baking/Cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiejszy o czasie!

-Callumie, chodź, chodź szybko!

Głos Rayli wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Zdawała się być czymś podekscytowana, nie wiedział jeszcze, czym, ale ruszył w te pędy, by zobaczyć, o co chodziło. Zszedł po schodach do kuchni - znajdowali się obecnie w kwaterach Smoczej Straży, a nie w pałacu, dlatego też gotowali sobie sami przez większość czasu - by zobaczyć swoją dziewczynę ze związanymi włosami, fantazyjnym fartuchem przewiązanym przez talię i podwiniętymi rękawami aż po same łokcie.

-Co będziemy dzisiaj robić?- zapytał, badając wzrokiem składniki.

-Księżycową niespodziankę, oczywiście!- oznajmiła, rzucając w jego stronę fartuch. Złapał go, chichocząc.

-Naprawdę, musiałaś wyjąć akurat ten?

Elfka uśmiechnęła się promiennie, puszczając oko do niego.

-A co, nie jesteś najprzystojniejszym magiem na Iglicy?

-Hm... nie wiem, może?

Przysunął się, by ją pocałować, ale przystawiła mu palec do ust, już słodki od księżycowych malin.

-Najpierw praca, potem przyjemności. A będzie ich więcej, jak skończymy.

* * *

-Jejku, miałaś rację!

-Mówiłam, nie? Pyszności!

Siedzieli w spustoszonej kuchni, pałaszując własnoręcznie przygotowany deser, który niegdyś obiecała mu przy przybyciu do Xadii. Nieźle się przy nim napracowali, jednak efekt był zniewalający. Słodycz malin idealnie się komponowała się z ubitą śmietaną, a wszystko to zamknięte było w finezyjnie przygotowanym cieście, udekorowanym przez Calluma, który miał przy tym prawdziwe pole do popisu.

-... a kto to posprząta?- usłyszeli z tyłu głos.

Ups.


	5. Nightmare/Comfort

Lód, chmury, fioletowy wąż?, Iglica, bransoleta asasyna, monety, tyle monet... i krzyki.

Krzyk przerywa ciszę. Na szczęście (?) słyszy go tylko jedna osoba, która nauczyła się już wyciszać w miarę konieczności pomieszczenie, w którym spali. Ten ktoś, ktoś, na kim jej bardzo zależy, podchodzi szybko na skraj jej łóżka i, nie zważając na jej gwałtowną w strachu reakcję, powoli pomaga jej wyprostować się na poduszkach. Przeciera jej mokrą od potu (i łez, ale na razie nie zwraca na to uwagi) twarz i patrzy głęboko w oczy, zmuszając ją, by skupiła się na czymś. Zieleń uspokaja, zwłaszcza ta, którą widzi w jego oczach.

-Oddychaj, spokojnie... Wdech... i wydech- powtarza jej do ucha, nie pytając o to, co jej się śniło.

Wreszcie znów może oddychać normalnie.

-Jestem tutaj - prawda czy fałsz?- utwierdza ją w rzeczywistości.

-Praw... prawda- mamrocze, zaschnięte gardło pali ją ogniem.

-Chcesz pić, prawda czy fałsz?

-Prawda... wody!

Bez słowa podaje jej kubek, którego zawartość wychyla jednym haustem.

-Jesteśmy w zamku - prawda czy fałsz?- pyta ją, gdy kończy.

-Prawda, w twoim pokoju... Nikt tu nie wejdzie, prawda?

-Prawda. Czujesz się lepiej, prawda czy fałsz?

-...- nie jest pewna, dlatego nie odpowiada jeszcze.

-Zssuwamy łóżka?

-Proszę?

Ciężkie, drewniane łóżko mag przenosi przy pomocy zaklęcia. Jest coraz lepszy, co sprawia, że mimowolnie jej wargi unoszą się lekko do góry. Gdy poprawi wszystko dookoła, Callum kładzie się tuż obok niej i muska palcami jej dłoń.

-Kocham cię.

-Prawda czy fałsz?- zawsze się upewnia, nie dlatego, że nie jest tego pewna, lecz by usłyszeć to jeszcze jeden raz.

-Najprawdziwsza prawda. Kocham cię.

-I ja cię kocham. Prawda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pisanie w czasie teraźniejszym jest ciężkie.. ale nie niemożliwe!


	6. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kto oglądał "Jak wytresować smoka 2", ten wie :) Sorki za opóźnienie!

Zabawa była przednia. Wszyscy bawili się, śpiewali i tańczyli, niektórzy pogrążali się coraz bardziej w upojeniu alkoholowym, a choć pora była późna, nikt nie zamierzał jeszcze kończyć przyjęcia ani go opuszczać. Zbyt wiele się działo, zbyt wiele było jeszcze do powiedzenia, zobaczenia, poczucia. I właśnie w tej mieszaninie ludzi, smaków i melodii Rayla usiłowała odnaleźć swojego ukochanego, który zniknął w tłumie. Nie widziała go nigdzie, ani przy stołach, ani na parkiecie, nawet Ezran, jego brat i zwierzchnik jednocześnie, nie wiedział, gdzie go znaleźć. Już zastanawiała się, czy nie wskoczyć na platformę, by go wypatrzeć, ale wtedy mogłaby uszkodzić piękną suknię barwy promieni księżyca, którą otrzymała w prezencie na ostatnie urodziny. A tego nie chciała, gdyż strój, choć zupełnie obcy od tych, które nosiły elfy, był przepiękny.

Wtem wszystkie głosy przycichły, bo ktoś zaczął gwizdać jakąś melodię. W pierwszej chwili Rayla nie mogła jej rozpoznać, ale gdy tylko zobaczyła, jak zza jednego filaru wychodzi Callum, uśmiechnęła się ze zrozumieniem. Tylko on mógł wymyślić coś takiego...

Ludzie rozstąpili się przed nim, zostawiając miejsce na przejście. I wtedy zaczął śpiewać przy akompaniamencie lutni.

_Żeglować mogę w sztormie też,  
Nie czując wcale lęku.  
I fali życia dam się nieść,  
Gdy dasz swą rękę mi._

Jego oczy błyszczały w ten szczególny sposób, jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy i ostatni, urzeczony jej pięknem i wzmocniony jej duchem.

_I słońca żar, i wielki mróz  
Wędrówki mej nie przerwie,  
Gdy serce mi obiecasz już  
I kochać wiecznie będziesz_

Zatrzymał się przed nią z pewną niepewnością, jak gdyby obawiał się, że go odtrąci. Zachichotała w myślach, walcząc ze wzruszeniem wzbierającym się w piersiach. Jakże mógł tak myśleć? Przecież powinien być już pewien, że zostaną ze sobą do końca świata. Pociągnęła go powoli do tańca, przyłączając się do śpiewu, o którym po raz pierwszy usłyszała od Amayi, gdy ta opowiadała jej o tym, jak jej siostra wychodziła za mąż.

_Najdroższy, ukochany mój,  
Jest wielka moc w twych słowach.  
Nie w głowie wielkie czyny mi,  
Kiedy tonę w twych ramionach._

I wtedy on roześmiał się i porwał w objęcia, tylko na moment, bo muzyka stała się skoczniejsza.

_Pierścieni złotych dam ci trzos,  
Zaśpiewam przy ognisku.  
Nie spadnie z twojej głowy włos,  
Gdy będziesz przy mnie blisko._

_Pierścieni złotych nie chcę mieć,  
O serenady nie dbam też.  
Chcę twoją dłoń czuć w dłoni swej.  
Chcę żebyś była przy mnie._

Wreszcie śpiewali razem, zresztą nie tylko oni, lecz i wszyscy zgromadzeni, wszyscy, na których jej zależało, rodzina i przyjaciele, byli przy niej w tym szczęśliwym dniu. 

_By tulić i całować cię,  
Czy w marzeniach, czy też w tańcu.  
Na smutne i radosne dnie  
Twą miłość w sobie zamknąć._

_Żeglować mogę w sztormie też,  
Nie czując wcale lęku.  
I fali życia dam się nieść,  
Gdy dasz swą rękę mi._

Przyklęknął przed nią na jedno kolano i ujął jej dłoń w swoją.

-Raylo, bohaterko Xadii, pierwsza członkini odnowionej Smoczej Straży, ambasadorko elfów w Katolis, ale przede wszystkim moja wspaniała towarzyszko, czy uczynisz mi zaszczyt i zostaniesz moją żoną?- po czym dodał ciszej, by nikt nie usłyszał - albo zgodzisz się, bym został twoim mężem? 

-Oh Callumie...- zetknęła się z nim czołem. -Chyba znasz odpowiedź.

-Tak?

-Tak. Po stokroć tak!

Pocałowała go. 

A sala eksplodowała od wiwatów.


	7. Written in the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troszeczkę Modern AU na potrzeby rozdziału ;)

-Hej, Callumie...

-Tak?- chłopak podniósł głowę z nad książek.

Znajdowali się obecnie w domu Calluma, bogatej willi należącej do burmistrza miasta, a jego ojczyma. Uczyli się do sprawdzianu z literatury zaplanowanego na poniedziałek, a że chłopakowi temat ten szedł znacznie lepiej, postanowił zrobić korepetycje swojej dziewczynie.

-Mam pomysł...

-No dawaj... pewnie zakłada on wyrwanie się z tego pokoju?- uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

-Jak ty mnie znasz! Jest jarmark, chodźmy do wróżki!

Zamrugał.

-Do wróżki?

-Tak! Niech nam przepowie przyszłość! Na jarmarku jest pewien namiot, gdzie przesiaduje pewien znany przepowiadacz przyszłości, słyszałam o nim w domu.

-Którym? Twoich rodziców czy Runaana i Ethariego?

-Ethari o nim wspominał. Ponoć zaciągnął tam kiedyś Runaana, jeszcze przed ich ślubem. Ów wróżbita przepowiedział im wiele rzeczy... może i nam coś przepowie?

-Niech ci będzie, pójdziemy jeszcze dziś!- oczy Rayli zalśniły na te słowa. -Ale najpierw skończymy powtarzać te dwie lektury!

-Ugh...- jęknęła.

Wolała się z tym uporać jak najszybciej. Naprawdę miała już dość nauki do tego testu.

* * *

Powietrze w namiocie było ciężkie od rozpalonych wszędzie purpurowych świec i kadzideł, z pewnym trudem powstrzymali się od kaszlu. Skupili się zamiast tego na podziwianiu swojego otoczenia. Namiot, do którego weszli, udekorowano kryształami, a choć było ich mnóstwo, podobnie jak świec, nie narzucały się one wielce, lecz nadawały atmosferze tajemniczości i przepychu. Pośrodku, na purpurowo-złotym dywanie, siedział zakapturzony mężczyzna, którego skóra mieniła się od farby barwy indygo i brokatu imitującego gwiazdy. Jego oczy przeszywały ich na wylot, obydwoje mieli wrażenie, że wróżbita patrzy na ich dusze.

Zrobił na nich takie wrażenie (a może po prostu byli przerażeni wnikliwością tego spojrzenia), że chwilę im zajęło, nim zbliżyli się.

-Witajcie- niski, lecz melodyjny głos wróżbity zawibrował w powietrzu. -Co was tu sprowadza, Callumie i Raylo?

Wzdrygnęli się, gdy usłyszeli swoje imiona, ale usiedli na jedwabnych poduszkach przed nim.

-Chcielibyśmy poznać naszą przyszłość, panie wróżbito- Callum nie był pewien, jak powinien się do niego zwracać.

-Zwę się Aaravos, chłopcze. Raduję się, że się tu zjawiliście. Od wieków ludzkość zwracała się do gwiazd z prośbą o wiedzę o czasach przeszłych, obecnych i przyszłych. Wasze serca są czyste, tak jak one... dlatego z radością podzielę się z wami tym, co wam przeznaczone.

Mężczyzna zamknął oczy, po czym zaczął recytować poemat w nieznanym im języku. Naraz światło świec przygasło, tak że zapanowała prawie zupełna ciemność, jeśli nie liczyć lśniącej skóry Aaravosa i kryształowej kuli, która znajdowała się przed nim. Wpatrywali się w niego jak urzeczeni do chwili... Przed ich oczami przewinęły się liczne obrazy, nie potrafili jasno stwierdzić, z jakich czasów, po prostu pojawiły się w ich głowach. Jedyne, co ich kotwiczyło w tym świecie, jak później stwierdzili, były ich złączone dłonie. Pieśń Aaravosa była coraz głośniejsza i głośniejsza, aż niespodziewanie urwała się, gdy wszelkie światło w namiocie zgasło. 

Podobnie jak ich świadomość.

* * *

Rayla powoli podniosła się z poduszki.

-To... to było coś- wymamrotała, pomagając Callumowi wstać.

-W istocie, Raylo. To, czego doświadczyliście, stanowi niezwykły dowód na to, jak mocno jesteście ze sobą związani. Gwiazdy przekazują wam tę oto wiedzę - nieważne, w jakim świecie, jakim czasie czy uniwersum będziecie, zawsze się odnajdziecie. Widzicie te dwie gwiazdy na mapie?- wskazał na "niebo" ponad nimi. -Są tak blisko siebie, że wręcz nie da się ich oddzielić gołym okiem, a mimo to każda z nich zachowuje też swoją odrębność. Tak samo jest z wami...

Nim wyszli, otrzymali jeszcze dwie karty z czerpanego papieru, na którym wszystko zapisano. Podziękowali za wróżbę - wróżbita nie pobrał od nich opłaty, nawet nie wspomniał o niej - i opuścili namiot. Wówczas Aaravos uśmiechnął się do siebie, zakładając na powrót kaptur na czoło.

-Ciekawe...


	8. Callum's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie spóźnienie!

Tego ranka obudził się wcześniej niż zwykle, by namalować wschód słońca. Gdy jako dziecko miał urodziny, rodzice (biologiczny ojciec mniej, głównie matka i później ojczym) specjalnie wstawali rano, by pokazać mu barwy wschodzącego słońca, jak noc zmienia się w dzień, każdego roku tak samo, a jednak inaczej. Było to coś wyjątkowego, przeznaczonego tylko dla niego. Nawet Ezran, który dotychczas zajmował sąsiednią komnatę, nie wiedział o tym. 

Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Skończył piętnaście lat, przy czym ostatnie miesiące były najbardziej szalonymi, jakie chyba można było przeżyć w jego wieku. A wiedział, że to nie koniec przygód, że jeszcze wiele go czekało. To był dopiero początek, i choć część wspomnień należało do bolesnych, nie zmieniłby chyba tego czasu...

Chwycił za pędzel i zaczął malować. W krótkim czasie płótno zabarwiło się od czerwieni, złota i indygo tuż na krańcach, nigdy nie żałował barwników na te prace. Król Harrow zawsze zachęcał go, by na swoje urodziny zaszalał i poeksperymentował, koniec końców urodziny miał tylko raz w roku, a mimo że był księciem, to tylko tego dnia nie czuł cichego poczucia winy, że nadużywa zawartości królewskiego skarbca. Sprawiało to, że po niedużym świętowaniu wymykał się na targowisko, na stragan, przy którym zawsze znajdował wszystkie potrzebne mu przybory do rysunku i malarstwa, i kupował zapasy na cały rok.

Mimo, że był pochłonięty pracą, pozostał na tyle czujny, by spostrzec, że ktoś zbliża się do niego. Owa postać podeszła cicho do niego i zaczęła śpiewać do ucha:

-Sto lat, sto lat, niech żyje, żyje nam!

Pozwolił, by Rayla objęła go ramionami.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego, Callumie. 

-Dzięki, Raylo... jak mnie tu znalazłaś?

-Intuicja! A co ty tutaj robisz?

Rayla stanowiła właściwie jego drugą połowę, dlatego opowiedział jej o zwyczaju, który zapoczątkowali jego rodzice. I tak kiedyś by się dowiedziała, czemu więc nie miałaby dzielić tej tradycji z nim?

-To słodkie... Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że nieważne, czy twoi rodzice są tutaj w sensie duchowym, czy nie, zawsze będą z tobą w twoje urodziny.

-Miło, że tak twierdzisz- zachichotał, kiedy cmoknęła go w policzek.

-Chodź, Ezran rozkazał przygotować naleśniki. Twój obraz zdąży wyschnąć do czasu, aż wrócimy?

-Pewnie tak, w końcu to akwarela... Ciekawe, kto przygotowywał śniadanie!

Gdy schodzili po schodach do jadalni, uświadomił sobie coś. Jego twarz rozjaśnił wówczas szeroki uśmiech, którego Rayla nie mogła nie zauważyć. 

-Co jest, co cię tak cieszy?

-Jesteśmy w tym samym wieku!

-Poczekaj dwa tygodnie...


	9. Domesticity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uber krótki.

-Rayla, powiedz, co byś zrobiła, gdybym przyniósł do domu kilka kociąt pazurów cienia?

-Hmm, nie wiem, a co?

-Bo widzisz...

Callum przeszedł przez drzwi ich domu w Silvergrove, trzymając w ramionach swój szalik. A w nim...

-Callumie, co to ma znaczyć?

-Cóż, mówiłaś, że brakuje ci zwierzaka w domu... więc oto zwierzaki! Dwa kociaki pazurów cienia, kocurek i koteczka- kocięta miauknęły, gdy wyciągnął je z szalika i wsadził do najbliższej przestrzeni przypominającej koszyk.

-Tak, mówiłam to, ale nie sądziłam, że zrealizujesz to tak szybko!- była szczerze zaskoczona.

-Wiesz, jest jeszcze jeden powód- powiedział, delikatnie biorąc jej dłonie w swoje. -Kiedyś przeczytałem, że przy wprowadzaniu się do nowego domu, już po ślubie, mężczyzna, albo po prostu jedna ze stron małżeństwa, dawał swojej partnerce w darze właśnie kocięta! Wiesz, dzięki temu zapanowywała domowa atmosfera...

Uśmiechnęła się.

-Ta... No nic, teraz już ich nie oddamy. Który jest twój?


	10. In Laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodziny Calluma i Rayli wyrażają swoją opinię na temat ich przyszłego zięcia i synowej.

**Silvergrove**

-Co myślę o Callumie?- Tiadrin zastanawia się przez moment. -Jest dobrym chłopcem... albo raczej mężczyzną. Zdolny, całkiem silny, i z poczuciem humoru! Wydaje mi się, że to dobry materiał na zięcia i ojca naszych przyszłych wnuków!

-Tia, do ślubu jeszcze zostało trochę czasu, a ty już o wnukach?- Lain nie dowierza swoim uszom.

-Zgadzam się z Tiadrin- mówi Ethari, upijając herbaty z kubka. -Jest bardzo utalentowany, uczy się szybciej, niż ktokolwiek, kogo znam, bez urazy dla was. I nie ma w zwyczaju pysznić się, ma w sobie pokorę. Lubię to. I wytrwałość. To przecież dzięki niemu zdecydowałem się porozmawiać z Raylą, gdy wróciła po wygnaniu.

-Kochanie, a ty co sądzisz o naszym jeszcze-nie-ale-wkrótce-zięciu?

-Lubię go. Nasza córka nieźle trafiła, dobrali się świetnie, zupełnie jak my- wojownik uśmiecha się do żony. -A to, że zdarza mu się wpaść na bardzo głupie pomysły, to inna sprawa. Przypomina mi kogoś...- nie wyjaśnia jednak, o kogo mu chodzi.

Jeszcze tylko jedna osoba nie wyraziła swojej opinii.

-Runaan. RUNAAN, powiedz coś- Ethari zwraca się do swojego męża, który milczy jeszcze przez chwilę.

-Co mogę powiedzieć? Wciąż jesteśmy w nie najlepszych stosunkach. Pamiętasz? Zabiłem króla, próbowałem zabić również go i jego brata.

-Ale on mimo to stanął przed tobą i poprosił cię o rękę Rayli. Nie bał się.

-To... prawda. Dobrze, powiem, co myślę. Jest człowiekiem, ale za to odważnym. Zaimponował mi. Starczy?

Kowal obejmuje go, uśmiechając się.

-Starczy.

**Zaświaty**

-Szkoda, że nie mogę osobiście poznać Rayli...- mruczy pod nosem Sarai. -Ale przez ten czas, który ich widziałam razem wiem, że są dla siebie stworzeni. Równoważą się!

Podchodzi do swoich mężów i obejmuje ich ramionami, zbliżając do siebie.

-Zupełnie jak my!

-Masz rację, kochanie- Muir wyswobadza się spod jej silnej ręki i wraca do swojego zajęcia. -Rayla jest niesamowitą dziewczyną i nie dziwię się, że nasz syn oszalał na jej punkcie. To, co pokazują, to nie tylko równowaga, ale też sztuka współpracy i zrozumienia. 

-Z tego, co zauważyłem- wtrąca Harrow - również świetnie nadaje się na księżniczkę! Zupełnie jak ty, Sarai...

Kobieta milczy przez chwilę, zastanawia się. Wreszcie uśmiecha się, jednak sposób, w jaki to robi sprawia, że mężczyźni jej życia patrzą po sobie kolejno z obawą, pytaniem i zrozumieniem.

-Ale ciekawi mnie, czy pokonałaby mnie w walce. Kiedy, za wiele lat oczywiście, się tu zjawi, na żywo przekonam się, czy jest tak świetna, jak to widzę. A może po prostu nawiedzę ją we śnie?

-Sarai, nie!- krzyczą król i dowódca.

-SARAI TAK!


	11. Alternate Universe - Your Name AU

-Już półmrok...- mówią jednocześnie.

I wtedy widzą się, stoją naprzeciw siebie, każde w swoim ciele. Rayla uśmiecha się, ma łzy w oczach, tak jak i Callum, lecz żadne z nich na to nie zważa. Trzymają się za ręce.

-W końcu cię odnalazłam. Było trudno, nawet z rysunkami, które zostawiłeś. Już lepiej to się nie mogłeś schować! 

-Ale... jak to możliwe? Przecież ja... wtedy...- chłopak spuszcza głowę, świadomy swojego losu.

-Wypiłam twoje kuchikamizake, tak to możliwe.

Callum mruga raz, drugi, a potem chowa twarz w dłoniach, zażenowany.

-Wypiłaś je?! O matko... Zaraz...- patrzy na nią ze zmrużonymi oczyma. -Właśnie, bawiłaś się moim sprzętem!

-Skąd to wiesz?!

-Ezran widział.

-No zdarzyło się, no... a poza tym ty też nie jesteś święty, dotykałeś mojego biustu!

-Okej, okej, jesteśmy kwita, zgoda?

-Zgoda...

W tej samej chwili spojrzenie Calluma wędruje ku szyi Rayli, na której spoczywa misternie pleciony szalik. 

-Ah, no tak... W końcu należy do ciebie!

Ściąga go i i składa.

-Callumie, mogłeś szybciej wpaść na pomysł, żeby mnie odwiedzić, jak już się poznaliśmy!

-A ty nie mogłaś?- wcina się.

-Albo ja mogłam... Trzymaj- podaje mu szalik. -Nosiłam go przez dwa lata. Teraz twoja kolej.

-Ale ty też musisz coś mieć!

Chłopak ściąga z nadgarstka kumihimo, kolorystycznie przypominające szal obecnie znajdujący na jego karku.

-Zrobiłem go zaraz po powrocie, gdy okazało się, że mnie nie znasz. Może dzięki temu mnie zapamiętasz.

-To słodkie...

Natychmiast związuje nim włosy. Wygląda uroczo i wojowniczo jednocześnie, co sprawia, że Callumowi brakuje słów.

-Ładnie mi?

-T-tak...

Przez chwilę panuje cisza, którą, po spojrzeniu w niebo, przerywa Rayla.

-Callumie... to jeszcze nie koniec.

-Już ją widać!

-Spokojnie, jeszcze zdążysz. Skoro ja zdążyłam, tobie też się uda.

-Zrobię wszystko, by się udało- oświadcza stanowczo, determinacja płonie w jego oczach.

Ściemnia się coraz bardziej.

-Półmrok... dobiega końca- mruczy Rayla, patrząc na ciemniejące niebo.

-Póki mamy czas... mam pomysł!

Callum wyciąga z niewielkiej torby, w której zawsze nosi przybory do rysunku, niezmywalny marker.

-Napiszmy sobie swoje imiona. Może dzięki temu nie zapomnimy, jak to się skończy.

Ona pisze pierwsza, trochę niedbale. Zanim jednak on zdąży zapisać swoje imię, półmrok się kończy. 

Pisak spada na ziemię.

Jest sama.


	12. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam dialog, tak po prostu.

-Słuchaj, mam pewien problem...

-Jaki? Powiedz, wysłucham cię przecież, wiesz o tym.

-Widzisz... zawsze, jak próbuję cię uszczęśliwić, mam wrażenie, że nie potrafię. Owszem, uśmiechasz się i w ogóle, ale wydaje mi się, że robię coś źle... Powiedz, czy jest coś, czym naprawdę cię uszczęśliwię?

-Oczywiście! Jest taka jedna rzecz.

-Co to?

-Głuptasie, to proste przecież. Twoja obecność jest najlepszym prezentem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRZEPRASZAM. Ale dokańczam dzieła.


End file.
